If You're Not Here Anymore
by Metal Works
Summary: After a run in with Len, Anon is left wondering why she even bothers to stick around. It's only after her second encounter with Len does she make up her mind. But what does Kanon have to say about it? (One-shot) Warning: Len bashing! Can be viewed as either romantic or sibling affection.


**Hello Hello fellow fans of AnoKano! I've decided to upload one of my many one-shots here just so my account isn't as barren as it's been. Please keep in mind that the interactions between Anon and Kanon can be interpreted as romantic or sibling affections. There is also some Len bashing, so Len fans beware.** **I just hate him so much.**

 **To all you sinners like me, I hope you enjoy~**

 **Word Count: 2,344**

 **Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Vocaloid or the image used for the cover. All rights go to their official owners, so please don't sue me~**

~START~

 _You know, you're the reason Kanon isn't popular!_

Those words echoed in Anon's head as she listened to her teacher drone on about something or other. She spun the pencil she was holding between her fingers as she followed that train of thought. After all, she had never really put much thought into why she and her sister weren't exactly popular.

It was only that morning that she began to ponder over this question. Of course it took Kagamine Len yelling these words at her to truly get the ball rolling. Anon had simply been talking with Rin about how she hoped some of the more forgotten Vocaloids would get a V4 update to amp up their popularity. That, however, seemed to strike a chord with Len as he proceeded to berate her about her poor singing ability.

Though, that didn't really bother Anon. She was used to people telling her she didn't sing well or that her voice was generic and boring.

'Maybe I really am dragging Kanon down…' Anon thought, propping her head up on her hand. 'I'm not much of a singer… I only became one because Kanon did.'

She stopped spinning her pencil as her teacher turned around. She's been caught before daydreaming in Hiyama's class and she didn't intend to get caught again. That would just put more stress on her sister if she had to bail her out of detention again.

"Anon, what's the answer to question number one in your workbook?" The teacher asked suspiciously, not at all convinced that the strawberry blond was paying attention.

Anon blinked through half closed eyes. "Thirty-nine."

Kiyoteru looked surprised for a moment before turning back to the board. "A-Ah, yes. That is correct."

Luka, someone Anon would consider a friend of a friend, looked over at her in confusion. Probably because in all the time she had know her, she had never once gotten a math problem correct. She probably assumed Anon was stupid or something.

"Are you alright, Anon?" The pinkette asked quietly as to not get caught.

The blond sighed. "Yeah. I just felt like being smart today."

Luka continued to stare at her with what looked like concern, but before she could continue her questioning, the bell rang. Anon wasted no time in knocking her workbook off her desk and into her bag. She stood up, waving to Luka, and walked out of the classroom.

 _Kanon's the only one who should get an update._ Len's words rang in her ears. _Between the two of you, Kanon's the only one with talent._

She shook her head and continued walking. Because Kanon had to stay after school for reasons unknown to Anon, she supposed she'd be walking home alone. Nothing new there.

Kanon always was one to be more out there. She'd always be the one to volunteer and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Kanon was everything Anon was not. And she couldn't help but be a little envious. Her sister was the one with the fans, not her. Kanon was who everyone wanted. Len had been right about that.

 _Why don't you do Kanon a favor and just go away? She doesn't need you._

'She doesn't need me. Does she?'

 _You're a disgrace to Vocaloid, Anon._

'Huh, I guess that's true…'

Anon shrugged. "Oh well."

With that said, she continued her way out of the school, passing by Miku. The tealette waved enthusiastically to her as she went by. Rin and Len and also stood by her side and while Rin smiled at her, Len just glared.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer!" She yelled at the blond.

Len looked taken aback at her outburst, but she didn't really care at the moment. So she continued to walk to the gates of the school, purposely swinging her bag in a way that would hit anyone if they approached her.

Today, well… Today was not her day.

She felt a hand fall on her shoulder. Glancing over revealed the hand to belong to none other than Kagamine fucking Len Anon groaned and swatted his hand away. This wasn't going to end well…

"What's your deal?" He asked, anger radiating from his voice.

"Nothing, I don't do drugs." Anon deadpanned.

"Not what I meant." Len growled before releasing the older Vocaloids shoulder. "Why are you suddenly acting like queen of the campus?"

The strawberry blond simply shrugged, not wanting this conversation to drag on any longer than it already had. Len didn't seem to like this response however, judging by the way his shoulders seened to shake in anger. Rin and Miku were watching from a distance. But they probably had no clue what was going on… Probably.

"Listen here, Anon." Len started. " _You_ , are supposed to be the dopey, dense, generic, little sister of Kanon. Just what do you think you're doing acting like you're better than what you are?"

Each word was hissed out. As if he actually meant to hurt Anon with his petty insults. Unfortunately for him, she'd already heard much worse from others. This was nothing but white noise to her by this point.

"Are you quite done yet, Kagamine?" She asked boredly.

The younger blond growled. Anon briefly wondered if she had overstepped her bounds, dissing a Crypton Vocaloid and all. She soon found her answer however once her head collided with the ground. Pain shot through her body as her vision blurred.

She heard multiple shouts, though with her ears ringing, she couldn't really distinguish what was happening at the moment. Anon felt tears building in the corners of her eyes yet she couldn't figure out how to move her hands to wipe them away. It was if she were paralyzed, eyes staring blankly up at the sky.

'It's fine.' She thought. 'This is nothing.'

Something soon entered her line of sight, hovering right over her. She assumed it to be Len making a joke about how she had fallen flat like her song ratings.

'I hope I don't get a concussion... We don't have the money to pay hospital bills.'

Anon opened her mouth and then closed it. She didn't really have a comeback. What was a good insult to throw back at Len? Hm… Insult his hair maybe? Nah, that sounded lame.

"-on!"

Huh? What was that?

"-non! An-"

'Funny, I don't remember Len sounding like a girl… Oh wait.' Anon mentally giggled at the image of the tsundere blond in a dress.

Anon blinked a few times. Someone was coming into focus, but she still couldn't make out who it was. Well, whoever it was, they sounded worried about her. Maybe she should get up before someone tells Kanon.

With that in mind she tried to move her right arm only for it to move in the wrong direction. Her hand bumped against someone's leg and she drowsily apologized. Or she thinks she did at least… She tried again and actually managed to prop herself up a tad.

Her vision was still a haze of what looked like something she'd draw in art class, only better. The person next to her was beginning to panic and tried to force her to stay still. Someone else was also crouched next to the person panicking, but the only thing Anon could tell about the person was that they were pink and fuzzy.

"'Scuse me… I have to… Get home now…" She muttered. "Kanon… Will worry…"

"M rig… er... Anon!" The person to her right yelled.

If her ears weren't already ringing, they surely would be now. Anon attempted to blink her sight back into focus but to no avail. She could only guess that the fall had knocked her object detection sensors out of whack.

"Forget this…" She grumbled before forcing herself into a sitting position.

She wasn't about to get home late and worry her sister. It was the least she could do since she was such a bother to her. Anon's slight swayed something fierce but that didn't deter her. She was an android for pete sake, this shouldn't be any issue.

A hand reached out and grabbed her wrist before she could fully stand. Anon's mind scrambled as her vision clicked back into focus. Figures. The one person she didn't want to be there was of course, sitting right next to her.

"Anon are you okay?!" Kanon asked as her sister turned her head to look at her.

"I'm fine." She replied automatically.

"I told you that's all it took." The pinkette next to Kanon smiled.

Anon blinked. What was Luka doing here? Better yet what was Kanon doing here?

"Sorry for doubting you Luka." Kanon laughed softly as she held her sister close. "I've never heard of the counterparts healing rule."

"I wouldn't think you had, after all Vocaloids don't typically get hurt." Luka replied.

"Yeah…"

Most of what the Luka and Kanon said went right over Anon's head but from what she gathered, Kanon was somewhat responsible for her vision clearing up among other things. Anon only stared as the pinkette stood up and bowed to them, smiling as she did so. Looking past her the younger twin could see Rin and Miku engaged in an argument with Len, who had his back to Anon.

Kanon sighed before turning her gaze back to her sister. She shifted her hold on Anon and in one swift motion managed to pick her up bridal style. Anon's face flushed as she had not expected to be moved so quickly.

"Well, let's go home." Kanon spoke in an unusually happy tone.

She turned on her heels and began walking to the gate before pausing. "Oh and Luka?"

The pinkette blinked. "Yes?"

Kanon glanced over her shoulder with a smile. "Tell Len that if I ever see him near my Anon again, I'll break more than just his nose."

Luka shivered before nodding. "I-I'll be sure to do just that."

The older twin smiled and continued walking. Anon was speechless after that. Had her sister, a person who hated violence with a passion, actually attacked Len? Was she going crazy or had that actually happened?

They didn't say anything and continued to walk in silence. Well, Kanon did most of the walking and Anon decided to break the quiet atmosphere after a while.

"So ah…" The younger twin paused to think over choice of words. "I think I'm going to quit being a Vocaloid."

Kanon hummed thoughtfully to herself. "Really now? That's too bad."

Anon's heart dropped at those words. So... Kanon didn't care if she quit? Looks like Len had been right after all…

"I'll miss being a singer." The older twin continued.

"What?" Anon looked up at her sister in confusion.

"Mhm. It's not going to be easy finding work for us you know?" Her sister joked. "Maybe we could become dancers."

The younger of the two sighed wistfully. "Kanon, I said that _I_ was going to quit. Not that we'd both quit. You love being a Vocaloid."

"That I do sis. But I love you more." Kanon didn't miss a beat.

"B-But you can't quit! What about your fans?" Anon panicked. Did Kanon _want_ people to hate her? She couldn't just leave!

"I could ask you the same thing. What are _your_ fans going to think if you suddenly disappear?"

"I don't have any though."

Kanon scoffed at that. "What? Am I not good enough or something?"

Anon was about to reply when Kanon decided to spin them around a couple of times, laughing as she did so. Anon yelped and wrapped her arms around her sister's neck. She had never really been a fan of being held and she didn't really feel like being dropped either.

"Have I shaken that idea out of your head yet?" She asked innocently after she had stopped twirling them around.

"If I say yes will you promise to never do that again?"

"No promises."

"Kanon!" The older twin laughed.

"Okay, fine." With that, she continued walking. "But I'm serious about not wanting you to quit."

"I know…" Anon pouted.

Kanon rolled her eyes and picked up the pace. "It doesn't matter to me what the fans say, I love you just the way you are!"

The younger blond hid her face against her sister's shoulder. Though she wouldn't say it, her sister's support was all she needed to be happy… Maybe she should reconsider her decision after all.

"If you're not here anymore, I don't know what I'd do…" Anon mumbled quietly.

"You'd probably get hit by a car." Her sister replied thoughtfully. "Or even trapped in a closet."

"You know what never mind, I'm quitting." Anon deadpanned.

"Don't be like that!"

"Too late."

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry."

"No. You ruined our happy ending, I'm leaving you."

Kanon laughed at the thought of them actually separating. As if that would ever happen, right? That's something that could only happen in bad fanficiton, like if she were paired up with Len and both of them were extremely out of character. Suffice to say, they'd be together till the very end.

She chuckled. "As if you could escape me, Anon."

The younger of the two rolled her eyes. "Whatever… Oh wait, what were you doing in the courtyard? I thought you had something to do after school."

"Hm, I did. But Luka told me you were acting strange in class today so I decided to follow you." Kanon replied.

"Did you really have to?" Anon groaned.

"Looks like it."

"So then you really broke Len's nose?"

Kanon nodded. "I didn't mean too. But when I saw him punch you, I sorta lost it."

"He punched me? I thought he just shoved me." The blond glanced up to the sky. "I guess I should have expected that though."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I told you I'm fine."

"Just checking."

Anon smiled and rested her head against Kanon, listening to the rhythmic beating of her sister's heart. This was all she needed to be happy. And she knew the same was true for Kanon.

~END~

 **I know it's not the best AnoKano story you'll ever read, but it's something. I plan on writing more about these two in the future so maybe keep an eye out for that. These two have become my life, especially Anon, and as soon as I get enough money you can bet I'm buying them.**

 **Well, till next time!**

 **Bye-Bye~**


End file.
